You were always there
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: *Indefinite Hiatus*since they were kids Brooke was always there for Nathan, she was the one who put him back together, and it took a sex tape scandal to show him that, but he is married, what will he do? Will Haley's music help choose for Nathan. I'M BACK! CHAP 10 IS UP!
1. Iris

A/N ok so this takes place right after the episode with the sex tape, and they haven't had the prom yet in this. I am going to probably redo the prom to be my way, like with no creepy stalker derrick! And Haley is not pregnant! She is not having a baby and her and Nathan are still on the rocks! I took some artistic licensee with this so DON'T HATE ME!

Disclaimer – I don't own One Tree Hill, that is Mark's job and he is AWSOME! I would like to own how ever Nathan Scott or Lucas Scott if anyone wants to give me them….

Nathan Scott was playing basketball at the river court in Tree Hill. It was his way of relieving stress, and he had a lot of stress. He was about to graduate high school, he had a wife, a crazy father and a suicidal mother. Nathan had been playing basketball since 6 in the morning. He had no clue what time it was, but he didn't care. He just wanted to play.

Nathan was always Mr. Popular in school, the king. He was the star player for the Tree Hill Raves, he always got the hottest girls, and he was damn sexy. Nathan was bound for Duke and he had his whole life in front of him. Everything had been going smoothly till last night. Nathan threw a huge party at his parent's house; he was having the time of his life. He even got to reconnect with his friend Brooke Davis. Then, as always, once things were going great they took a turn for the worst. Some of the guys found an old tape and put it on. It was a sex tape of Brooke and Nathan. It had been from their sophomore year, and they were both drunk off their asses.

Nathan started to think about that night more until he heard a voice, "Well, if it isn't bastard jock." Nathan turned around to see his ex girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer standing in front of him. Peyton had been Nathan's on and off girlfriend during the time of the sex tape. When Nathan and Brooke had has sex, Nathan and Peyton were broken up, though they had only broken up 5 minutes before.

"Hi Peyton," Nathan said. He could have easily said something back at her but it didn't feel right. He had already hurt her enough. They stood there for a few minutes in silent. Nathan looked at her. Her blonde hair was once again curly, just like when they were going out. She had a red and white leather jacket on, which always confused Nathan. Peyton was the kind of person who hated hunting and animal killings yet she always wore a leather jacket.

"So, where's the porn star?" Peyton sat taking the basketball from him. Nathan knew right away that she was talking about Brooke.

"Peyton, that's not fair," Nathan scowled her. He took the basketball back. He hated when Peyton acted like a total bitch.

"I'm not being fair! Are you kidding me? You sleep with my ex best friend and tape it and I'm not being fair!?" Peyton nearly screamed. Nathan could tell how upset she was but she was over reacting, everyone was. Though they were mostly going off at Brooke not him, which really annoyed him. It wasn't as if Brooke had drugged him with whiskey, medication and Viagra. "I was just coming to tell you that your wife is looking for you."

Nathan sighed then he turned and left without saying good bye, if Peyton was gonna be an ass he was gonna be one right back at her. Nathan decided to walk the long way home, he still needed to think.

He started to think about Brooke. He and Brooke were best friends when they were little kids. Nathan remembered the first time they met. Their parents had been going to the same country club and it was a huge party.

Flashback to a 7 year old Nathan and Brooke

"Mom, do I have to wear this stupid tie? What if it comes to life and straggles me?" Nathan whined as the got out of the car. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, he hated it. He looked at his father who was wear a blue tie and also tugging at it. Nathan snickered. Deb turned and looked at her husband.

_"Honestly, Dan," she snapped. Dan stopped tugging and fixed his tie with an embarrassed chuckle. Then he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. _

_"I'm sorry sweety, it's just you tied this thing to damn tight, it's like you are trying to kill me," he said in a quieter voice. _

_"Oh, trust me Dan, if I tried to kill you, you would be dead," she said with a wink. She held Nathan's hand and they all walked inside. They went in and Nathan looked around quickly and he didn't see any other kids. He frowned. "Oh dear, well don't worry hunny, I'm sure the other families with kids will be coming soon." _

_Then they saw Sherri Smith, Tim, Nathan's friend's mom, walking towards them. "Deb, Dan how are you," she came up to them and hugged Deb and gave her a light kiss on the cheek then she hugged Dan and gave him a kiss a little too close to the mouth. _

_"So Sherri, where is Tim?" Deb asked putting her arm through Dan's. She looked around, if Tim were here she would be able to know. _

_"Oh, I didn't bring Tim. I don't think anyone brought their kids, except you," Sherri waved good bye and went over to the bar. _

_Deb looked down at Nathan with a sorry look but then lend him over to the table. Deb tucked a napkin in Nathan's shirt, which he pulled out right away. Then Deb sighed and took Dan's hand and led him to the dance floor. Dancing was the best way to make rounds and hear what other people were saying. Nathan looked around and saw all the adults dancing. All the tables were empty, except one. There was a pretty girl that looked to be his age sitting down at a table looking bored. Nathan didn't know what to do. He never talked to girls before, they always talked to him in class but they would usually say, "Hi, Nathan," then run away. Nathan looked at this girl, she had long brown hair, a cute button nose, pretty eyes, and her white dress was very pretty. Nathan hated being alone and he could tell that the girl was bored. He got up and fixed his tie, like his dad would do and went over to her. _

_"Um, excused me," he said. The girl turned around, Nathan realized she was even cuter up close. She looked at him with a mix of joy and confusion. "I'm Nathan Scott," he said politely, even though he hated having manners he knew that they were important. His dad told him the only way girl would talk is if you use manners, Nathan thought that meant that there was like a voice activated on off switch on their voices. _

_The little brunette jumped down from her chair, "I'm Brooke Davis." She said smiling. "I'm so happy there is another kid here. How old are you?" she asked bubbly. _

_"7, how old are you?" Nathan said. Then all of a sudden Brooke squealed loudly. _

_"Really? So am I! I just moved to Tree Hill. And my parents dragged me to this stupid party, and I didn't think there was gonna be any other kids my age. Then I had to put on this dress, which makes me look like a big cotton ball," she said talking fast. Brooke had a lot of energy. She didn't seem to stop talking. _

_"I don't think you look like a big cotton ball, maybe a marshmallow, but not a cotton ball," Nathan said laughing. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. Then they looked around at the adults, then Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. "What are you doing Brooke?" _

_She giggled, "We are gonna dance, silly goose!" She put his hand on her wait and she put hers on his shoulder, they looked like a mini version of the other couples. Brooke was having the time of her life. She started to listen to the song. _

And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Youre the closest to heaven that ill  
Ever be  
And I dont want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just dont want to miss you tonight

And I dont want the world to see me  
cause I dont think that theyd  
Understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

_Brooke didn't quite understand what they were talking, but it sounded pretty. Brooke looked at Nathan who was watching his feet, trying not to step on hers. Brooke giggled. Nathan looked up at her, "What is so funny?" He was confused. _

_She kept giggling and then she danced them over to a pair of adults, "Excuse me, but what song is this called?" she asked sweetly. _

_"This is called Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls," the woman said smiling at her. She looked at the two kids dancing and couldn't help but want to gush at how cute they looked together. _

_Brooke giggled again then turned to Nathan, "That is the name of our song Nathan!" _

_"Our song?" _

_""Yes, ours! It's the first song we ever danced to! And now when ever you listen to it, you will think of me!" she giggled again. They kept dancing and then Nathan got an idea and he twirled her. Brooke had an even bigger smile on her face. _

_Across the room Deb and Dan were watching their son dance with a young girl. "I guess those dance lessons paid off, huh?" Deb whispered to Dan. She kept smiling. "Look at our son!" Then a woman tapped Deb on the shoulder, Deb turned around. _

_"I couldn't help but over hear, that is your son?" the woman asked. Deb nodded her head and the woman laughed. "That is my daughter he is dancing with, I am Madeline Davis, this is my husband Anthony. We have been watching those to and they look like a little bride and groom." _

_Deb laughed, "I am Deb Scott this is my husband Dan. They do, they look like they are dancing at their wedding."_

_"Well I guess that makes us in-laws," Madeline said laughing. The two women continued to watch their children. After the song ended it was time to each, and Nathan took Brooke's hand and kissed the top. _

_"Thank you very much for the dance, Brooke" Nathan said. He had learned from watching his dad how to be a charmer. _

_"You are welcome, Nathan," then Brooke skipped off to her table. _

Nathan smiled as he thought about it, it was the start of their friendship. Brooke had always been there for him. He took out his Ipod and put his headphones in. He walked the rest of the way home listening to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

A/N ok so some of you may know me from my harry potter fan fiction but I LOVE One Tree Hill as well. This was just to get you started off, the next one we will see Brooke more, and I am sorry but Peyton going to be a bitch in this.

Remember I write faster if you review!


	2. my hero

Ok so I know I just put up a chapter and if you are a fan also of my Harry Potter fan fiction then you will be mad that I am updating this first but I'm sorry I had more inspiration for this right now! I promise I won't update this after this chapter till I update my other story!

Now I usually do the whole personally thank everyone but right now I am in study hall and I don't have all the time in the world but next chapter I will as long as they are all update soon and stuff. THANKS!!!

Disclaimer- I am Mark Schwahn, I created One Tree Hill, I own them…. HAHA JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!! I also don't own Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls or Poison by Alice Cooper!!!

Brooke was lying on her back looking up at the sealing. She came home last night after getting a black eye from her ex best friend Peyton, then to add to the injury her best friend Haley called her a skank and told her to never speak to her or her husband again. Brooke held ice over her eyes. She looked at the digital clock, it was only 1 in the afternoon and Rachel wouldn't be back till six.  
Rachel was out doing community service. She had told Principal Turner that she stole tests from the tutor center so Brooke wouldn't get in trouble. He was going to expel Rachel but her parents called the school and bought them a new science wing. Principal Turner changed his mind and decided that Rachel just had to do community service till graduation. Though Rachel was actually enjoying it, and also Mouth had offered to join her and help out, so they were getting close again. The thought of her best friends getting together, made her extremely happy. Mostly because she didn't like Mouth like that, so Rachel wasn't stealing him away from her. Also, Mouth brought out a side of Rachel that was really kind.  
Brooke decided to take a nap when she heard the song, Poison by Alice Cooper.  
Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison

It was the ring tone Rachel had put on Brooke's phone. Brooke had changed it to You're Beautiful by James Blunt, but Rachel must of changed it back. Brooke laughed and picked it up.  
"Hey fat ass," the peppy voice said. Brooke laughed, knowing instantly who it was.  
"Hey Rach, are you suppose to be working?" Brooke asked sitting up. It hurt to move at all, she had a horrible head ache.  
"What can't a girl check on her friend who is in total pain?" Rachel said sounding hurt. They both laughed. Rachel would do anything to get out of work. "Actually we are on a break right now, and Mouth is getting me lunch."  
"You are eating? Wow, Mouth must have a good effect on you," Brooke joked. Rachel was so skinny sometimes it would see she is anorexic, until you saw her eat. "But I am fine. Horrible head ache but I'm doing ok."  
"Ok good, well there is more Advil in the bath room but try not to over dose please, Mouth will be so upset he won't pay any attention to me," Rachel joked. "Oh, Mouth is back, I'll talk to you later."  
Brooke hung up the phone then laid back down to try and take a nap but then the door bell rang. Brooke groaned and got up. She went down stairs and opened the door.  
"Chase, it's so great to see you!" She hugged him which made her head hurt even more. Then she got confused because he didn't hug her back. "What's wrong?"  
"We need to talk," he said bluntly. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Brooke…what you did, I know it's your past and I get that but you did the same thing my girlfriend did to me."  
Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Chase, that's not fair. I mean this is totally different! First, Peyton and Nathan were broken up! I know that is a stupid reason but it is a reason none the less. Second, we were drunk. I mean really drunk. The night was all a blur. We weren't thinking clearly. I know that sucks and I am sorry but I was drunk. And also, that was my past, Chase. I am totally different now! I have changed so much. I thought you were going to forgive me for my past." She could feel the tears swelling up into her eyes.  
"Brooke, I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who did this. We can still go to prom is you want but after that we can't be together. But we could try and have fun," Chase said trying to be nice. "I'll still go with you."  
Brooke was now angry more than anything. He was making it sound like it was a privilege to go with him to prom. Then after prom he was just going to break up with her? How could she enjoy prom, knowing that they were going to break up. Then Brooke saw a bottle of Hawaiian punch on the coffee table. She picked it up and poured it on Chase.  
"What the hell Brooke?!" Chase screamed jumping up. He was really confused and angry.  
"Sorry, guess you are right people's pasts do still hunt them, like me having taste in sucky guys. Now if you don't mind I want you out of here," she turned and went up stairs. As she went up she said, "Try not to get any Hawaiian Punch on the carpet."   
She went into her room and laid back down on the bed. There weren't anymore interruptions. She started to think about Nathan, he was the only one who understood her right now. Actually, he had always been the one who understood her. She thought about the night they first met, after they had danced and when they snuck away from the party.

Flashback

_ Brooke was eating her dinner and she looked over at Nathan who had been looking at her but he turned his head when she looked up, so she wouldn't think he was looking. Though Brooke knew better, even as a 7 year old. Nathan was playing with his food, not looking like he was enjoying it, and he kept tugging at his tie. Brooke giggled. Her mom noticed this and looked in the direction Brooke was looking in. __  
__ "So I see you have a boyfriend," Madeline said smiling. Brooke looked at her mom and blushed. __  
__ "He isn't my boyfriend, mommy, he is just a boy," Brooke said biting a piece of bread then dabbing her mouth with a napkin. __  
__ "Well, that's how they all start out. He is quite cute, and you two look so adorable dancing," Madeline continued. She knew Brooke liked boys before but she was never worried. Brooke was only 7 what harm could it do. __  
__ "Mom, stop. You are embarrassing me," Brooke whined. Her mom smiled and went back to eating and Brooke looked over at Nathan, and she caught his eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she looked out the window. There was a pretty lake, and she could see little ducks. She wanted to go outside to be with them. Then she got an idea. "Mom, may I be excused? I want to go talk to Nathan." Her mother nodded and Brooke grabbed three bread rolls and put them in a napkin. Then she went over to Nathan's table. "Hello, I'm Brooke Davis," she smiled and greeted Nathan parents. Then she looked at Nathan, "Hi Nathan." __  
__ Deb smiled at the little girl, "Well, hello Brooke, it's nice to meet you." She looked at her son and could tell he was blushing. __  
__ "It's nice to meet you too," Brooke said giving a little curtsy. "I was wondering if Nathan would like to go out side and help me feed some of the ducks," she held up the little pouch that help some bread rolls. "I only have three but hopefully that will be enough for them." She pointed outside. The late was close why and there were lights around it, so Deb could keep an eye on them. __  
__ "Can I go mom?" Nathan said eagerly. He knew it would be a lot more fun then sitting with his parents. __  
__ "Of course, and why don't you take some of out bread rolls, just incase the ducks are really hungry," Deb said smiling. Nathan and Brooke each took three rolls and put them in Brooke's little napkin bag. They ran outside together, and went down to the lake. It was little muddy so Brooke had to old up her dress. There was a bench right in front of the late that would be perfect. __  
__ "Oh, it's dirty though Nathan. I don't want to get my dress dirty," she said sadly. She was ok with standing, though she would have liked to sit. __  
__ Nathan took off his jacket and put it on the bench, "There, sit on that. It will keep your dress clean while you sit." Brooke smiled thankfully and sat down. Nathan sat down next to her. They took out a roll and Nathan tore it in half and gave one half to Brooke. They threw a few pieces and more ducks came. Brooke smiled, having the time of her life. __  
__ Nathan took a bite out of the bread, and Brooke laughed, "Nathan stop!" __  
__ He looked at her confused and swallowed the piece of bread, "Why? I'm hungry; I didn't get to finish eating."__  
__ Brooke laughed more, "Because that is for the ducks, and you are a person. Not a duck." She took the bread from him. He pouted then go an idea. He jumped off the bench and squatted down and started to quack. Brooke couldn't stop laughing then she finaly handed the bread back to him, "Good ducky." __  
__Then a mother duck came with 6 baby ducks behind her. __  
__ "Oh, Nathan look! Aren't they so cute?" she said quietly not wanting to scare them away. __  
__ "Yah, they are kinda cool," Nathan said tossing some more bread at them. They mother duck started to swim away. Her babies started to swim after her, but one of them wasn't moving. He was struggling and then he started to sink. __  
__ "OH, NO NATHAN DO SOMETHING!" Brooke screamed. Nathan jumped up and ran into the water, scaring the other ducks away. He picked up the little duck then realized there was sea weed wrapped around his feet. He untangled the duck then put him down and the duck swam away to join the others. Nathan walked out of the water and sat back down next to Brooke. "Nathan…that was so brave! You were like a real hero just now!" She hugged him tightly. Nathan was shocked at first but then hugged back. __  
__ "We better get back, so I can get in trouble for my pants," he said. He held out his hand to Brooke. She smiled at him and took his hand. Then she shivered, it had gotten pretty cold. Nathan picked up his jacket and put it around her. __  
__ They started up towards the country club when Nathan stepped on something. He bend down and picked it up, "It's one of plastic things from the toy machines like at the store," Nathan said to Brooke. He shook it and heard something in it. He opened it up and there were two plastic rings. He took one out and took Brooke hand and put the ring on her finger. Then he put the other one on his. "Now we will be together for ever," he said smiling. __  
__ Brooke smiled and hugged him," You're my best friend, Nathan!" __  
__ He smiled and hugged her back, "and you are my best friend, Brooke. No matter what, we will always be there for each other."_

Brooke smiled and then got up and went over to her jewelry box and took out the ring. She kept it after all these years. She wondered if Nathan still had his. She picked up her cell phone and decided to give him a call.

Nathan was walking home, taking along time when he heard the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. He smiled. That was his ring tone for only one person, Brooke Davis.

A/N don't get used to me updating every single day! Please don't because then I will feel bad at the fact I got your hopes up. Pleas read and review! Down I did take artistic license with this, I admit it but I still hope you like it! Don't worry we will see more of everyone else!


	3. sloppy firsts

A/N sorry I haven't updated but testing and sickness and stuff!

Disclaimer- I don't own one tree hill, or the lean on me song also the sloppy firsts comment is from the book sloppy firsts!!!

"What's going on Cheery?" Nathan said answering his phone. With all that was going on, Brooke was the only person Nathan wanted to talk to. Brooke was the only one who understood him. They both used to be wild party people, but have now grown up and matured. He was now a husband, he had done a great job with the marriage it was Haley that had messed it up. He was doing better in school, and he was on top of his game. Brooke had gone from the girl who danced on table to school president. She was cheerleading captain but she was ditzy. Brooke wasn't the smartest person but she didn't fake it. She really did try.  
"Hey, Boy toy," Brooke said brightly. She sounded as though she had just woken up and was totally refreshed and not the least bit tired, which was surprising considering the shiner Peyton, gave her last night. "Rachel is out with Mouth doing community service for being such a bad girl, Lucas is with Peyton I'm guessing and your wife won't talk to me, so I am lonely."  
Nathan knew how much Brooke hated to be alone. He was the same way a lot of times. He acted as though he wanted to be alone when Haley left with Chris Keller but the truth was he hated being alone. He wanted people to force him to hang out, but no one did, no one except Brooke. Brooke would come over, though no one knew about it. She was bring over a pizza and a movie and they would sit and watch and talk. They would talk about anything, from the physics home work to global warming. He could tell her anything. "So, what I'm your sloppy seconds?"  
Then he heard Brooke laugh over the phone, "No Nathan, you are my Sloppy Firsts. So are you going to get your ass over here?"  
Nathan laughed. Brooke had such a nice way of asking things. That's one of the reasons he loved her, she was so honest. She wasn't afraid to be herself. "PLEASE NATHAN!" she screamed into the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear and laughed. Brooke could be very loud when she wanted to be.  
"I think you broke my ear drum!" Nathan shouted pretending to be annoyed. Then they both started to laugh. "Ok, I'm on my way. Did you order the pizza?"  
"Duh, of course I did. I also have drinks and movies. Rachel has a huge selection of movies. So get your ass over here, and I'll be waiting." Then Brooke hung up. Nathan shoved his phone into his pocket and laughed. Brooke could be pretty demanding.  
Nathan rang the door bell and waited for Brooke to answer. He rang in again and still nothing, then he listened closely and he heard music. He rang the door bell again but still no one answered. He tried to door knob, it was unlocked. He walked inside and followed the music. He stood outside the door, smiling, watching Brooke sit at her vanity mirror singing.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow __  
__But if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow___

_Lean on me, when you're not strong __  
__And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on __  
__For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on___

_Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow __  
__For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show___

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand __  
__We all need somebody to lean on __  
__I just might have a problem that you'll understand __  
__We all need somebody to lean on___

_Lean on me, when you're not strong __  
__And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on __  
__For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on ___

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand __  
__We all need somebody to lean on __  
__I just might have a problem that you'll understand __  
__We all need somebody to lean on ___

_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry __  
__I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me_

Before she could finish she heard Nathan clap. She turned around and saw him smiling and standing in the door way. "You butt head, how long have you been standing there?" She threw a pillow at him.  
"Not long, just long enough to know that you have a pretty decent voice," Nathan said smirking. Brooke did have a pretty good voice. It wasn't a grammy winning voice but it was good none the less.  
"Well, I'm not planning to open at Trick any time soon, but I'm happy to sing here in my…well Rachel's house," she stuck her tongue out. She stood up and walked over to him. "How are you doing Nate?" she looked serious.  
Nathan frowned slightly. He was hoping they weren't going to jump right into this. He looked at Brooke. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hung perfectly on her waist. She had a dark red off the shoulders shirt on. It showed her perfectly tanned shoulders. Her hair was down and was now past her shoulders. She was bare foot, but her nails were painted red. She looked extremely hot. "I'm fine…Haley won't talk to me. She is actually like I ruined the marriage."  
He and Haley were still on the rocks for her leaving with Chris. He still cared about her, though he wasn't sure if he still loved her in that way. He hated not being sure, it wasn't fair to Haley. He and Haley were sort of living together. They had tired to live together after the school shooting but they fought too much. Nathan moved back in with his mom, who was now in rehab. His father was still living at the lake house so he had the place to himself. Haley came over all the time and sometimes stayed the night, though it was rare for anything to happen between them. They had lost the spark. They both knew it, though neither wanted to admit defeat.  
"Did you hear she got a call from a record label? Island Records wants to sign her. They heard about her through Peyton," Nathan said sitting down on Brooke's bed. Peyton had a lot of musical connections. Fall Out Boy was one of the biggest, they were signed to Island Records. They had heard Haley on the benefit album, Friends with Benefit, and they loved her sound. Haley would put out an album, they would hire a sing writer to help her but she would do most of it herself. Then she would go on tour. They were even talking about having her the opening act to Fall Out Boy or James Blunt. Haley was excited but Nathan wasn't. He had gotten into Duke, he didn't want to jeopardize that now. He didn't have time to go on tour with Haley. Haley could go back to college any time she wanted, but Nathan couldn't. He got in mainly because of basketball. If he deferred now he would lose his spot on the team her sure. Haley got mad when he told her this and screamed about him not letting her follow her dreams. Nathan shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it now."  
Brooke nodded her head. Then the door bell rang. She ran down stairs, Nathan close behind. It was Lucas, and he was holding their pizza. "Did you get a new job?" Brooke was confused.  
"The pizza guy was waiting out here and I told him that I would bring it in, by the way, you owe me $16," Lucas said handing over the pizza to Brooke. He winked at her. They were broken up now but still good friends.  
"Nathan, pay the man. I was going to make you pay anyways," Brooke said going into the kitchen leaving Nathan and Lucas alone.  
Nathan got out his wallet and handed Lucas the money. "So what are you doing here man?" Nathan knew that if Peyton found out Lucas was here she was freak. Peyton was crazy lately.  
"Peyton is refusing to talk to me because I am not on her side, but I am not on anyone's side. I could really care less about the tape. It's ancient history. I told Peyton she shouldn't be mad at Brooke after what me and Peyton did to Brooke," Lucas hung his head in shame. He never forgave himself for hurting Brooke so badly. Brooke deserved better. He knew Brooke didn't care for him anymore, though a part of him still loved her. A part always would. He had thought she was the one, but who says you are going to find the one in high school?  
"Well, I guess you can join us, if Brooke doesn't mind," Nathan said. He had hoped for an evening alone with Brooke but seeing is how Rachel and Mouth were due back soon, that wasn't going to happen.  
"Of course Lucas can join us," Brooke said coming over to them. "Now are you going to stand in the door way or help me bring this stuff upstairs. They followed her into the kitchen. She handed the two pizza boxes to Lucas and then she handed Nathan plates and napkins. They followed her up to the bed room. "I had to send the couch out for cleaning," she said thinking of Chase. "So this is the second best room to watch t.v." She sat on her bed and patted the spots on both sides of her. They both sat down.  
"What about drinks, smart one?" Nathan smirked. He always called Brooke on the things she forgot. Brooke reached over Nathan, she gave him a wink as she did so. She was now laying across him, her legs were on Lucas. "Brooke what are you doing?"  
Brooke reached into her bed side table and opened the door, there was a mini fridge filled with soda and beer. She got three Mike's hard lemonade out and hand them out. "Now who is the smart one?" She winked and took a drink. Then she bounced up and went over to the DVD cabinet. "What movie do you want to watch? No sports movies," she said before either of the Scott brothers could say a word. She scanned the movies. "You each get to pick out two movies then we will decide from there."  
"Fine," Nathan said getting up. Lucas followed his lead. They stood in front of the cabinet. Nathan chose The Girl Next Door and the Patriot. "Of course porn and violence for Nathan." Lucas chose Big Daddy and The Last samurai. "Ok so there is only one good movie out of the bunch. Now for mine." Brooke pulled out Breakfast at Tiffany's and Rent. "So the three that we have to decide on it, Big Daddy, Breakfast at Tiffany's and Rent."  
"Why none of mine?" Nathan asked angry. He didn't care to much as long as it was Big Daddy.  
"Because your movies suck ass," Brooke laughed. "ok now time for a vote."  
"Don't we get a say?" Brooke turned around and saw Rachel and Mouth standing in the door way holding a bad of Chinese food. "I vote for Rent."  
"Big Daddy," Nathan and Lucas said at the same time.  
"Rent," Brooke said excitedly. They all looked at Mouth, the deciding vote.  
"sorry but I have to go with the girls, rent" Mouth said shrugging. Rachel and Brooke squealed happily. They both hugged mouth. They put Rachel and Brooke's bed together and all sat and got ready to watch. Nathan made sure he was sitting next to Brooke.

A/N HAHA I'm evil! because the next chapter SOMETHING HAPPENS! OOOO MEAN ASHLEY!  
The next chapter will be about what happens that night pretty much!

Ok I know this stuff hasn't happened actually but TOO BAD! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	4. I should tell you

I know I just updated but I am in a writing mood! Hehe! So I have to update or else I will rethink everything and blah blah! Hahaha! Sorry I am really hyper! I don't know why!

Ok now this is a fun chapter! It's not sad it's happy! And juicy…hehe

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill, I wish I owned Nathan!

Also the songs are all from Rent, Jonathan Larson wrote all the music I did not!

Brooke looked around at all her friends. At the end Rachel and Mouth were sitting together every close. Brooke saw them sneaking glances at each other every once in awhile and then blushing. Brooke couldn't help but smile. They were perfect for each other. Brooke was smiling, when Lucas looked at her. He smiled back. Brooke loved when Lucas smiled at her. He was the warmest caring smile out of anyone she had ever met. Then Brooke looked at Nathan who was also sitting next to her. He quickly turned his head to the screen. Brooke stared at him for a minute, He hadn't been staring at me was he? No he is married.  
Brooke shook her head and looked back at the screen. Mimi Marquez was about to come on with her song, Out Tonight. Brooke always loved the song. She knew it by heart. Rachel looked over at Brooke, and then gave her a wicked smile. Brooke knew exactly what she was talking about.   
Brooke and Rachel had gotten the guys to memorize all the lyrics to Rent songs the other month. They knew all the lyrics and they knew the melody. Brooke and Rachel were now thinking the same exact thing.   
Rachel grabbed the remote and paused the movie, "Ok boy, we are gonna do this a little differently."  
Brooke got up and stood next to Rachel smirking. The boys looked worried. "From now on, every time a song comes on, someone has to sing it. All of us."  
The guy's mouths dropped. They didn't want to sing, especially not in front of each other. They didn't have horrible voices, well Lucas's was pretty bad but that's what was fun about it. The guys finally gave in. Rachel decided to a sign people parts.  
Brooke- Mimi and Maureen  
Rachel- Joanne and angel (none of the guys wanted to be a drag queen)  
Mouth- Mark  
Nathan- Roger  
Lucas- Collins  
The guys weren't too happy about all of this but they shrugged and agreed. They had had a few beers so they were a bit drunk. Brooke suspected that was the only reason they agreed to it. Brooke put the subtitles on the T.V just in case anyone forgot. Then she grabbed her drink and finished it before pressing play. The music started to play for her song. Brooke started to sing.

_What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"_

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

By this time Brooke was in front of the T.V dancing, and not just a normal dance but a sexy dance.

_I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me_

Brooke was really starting to get into it. She was now using a chair to dance sexier.

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Meow!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B_

The whole time Brooke was dancing, Nathan could take his eyes off her. She look so gorgeous. She was dancing so sexy, that all Nathan could think of was how he wished she had gotten more into it and done the stripping part. Nathan shook his head. He was married. He had a wife, even if their marriage was ending. He couldn't go after Brooke. Brooke and Haley were best friends. 

_Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
_  
Nathan realized his part was coming up. Brooke came over to him and sat in front of him. She started to get very close still singing.

_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!_

Nathan wanted to kiss her right then, he figured if he did that it would just look like part of the act, but he wouldn't. There would be another chance. Nathan started to sing. Nathan stood up and walked away from Brooke singing. He was getting into it as well. He could feel the music.

_Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar?  
Little girl - hey, the door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder - take your candle  
Your sweet whisper I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes - goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should - no!  
Another time - another place  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day  
_  
Now was Brooke's turn. Nathan had sat down on a chair and Brooke kneeled down in front of him. 

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future, there is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us, there's only this  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today_

Nathan started to sing again, loving how close Brooke was getting to him.

_Excuse me if I'm off track,  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me - why do you need smack?  
Take your needle,  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago - you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead - ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time - another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day_

Brooke couldn't believe how well Nathan was singing, he had such passion in his voice, like he really believed it.

_There's only us, only tonight  
We must let go to know what's right  
No other course, no other way  
No day but today_

On the other side of town, Haley was sitting in her apartment alone. She was looking over the contract for Island Records. Everything seemed to perfect. She was going to have a singing career. The only thing standing in her way was Nathan. Haley looked at the table where she had placed her ring. She couldn't think clearly about her future with it on. Haley knew that she and Nathan weren't working out anymore. They had grown apart. They both had a future, and the other didn't fit in it. Haley had found a bunch of letters in Nathan's drawer when she was putting away clothes. They were acceptances to college; most of them were offering a full scholarship for basketball. There was one from Duke, Yale, NYU, Brown, Rhode Island School of Design, and also Stanford. Nathan never told Haley he got a full ride to Stanford, her dream school. This hurt her a lot. The only reason she wasn't going to Stanford was because she thought that Nathan didn't get in, when all along he got into the best colleges.

All of a sudden there was a knock that the door. Haley jumped up and ran to the door, "Nathan!" she said opening the door.

"Not quite," a male's voice said.

Brooke finished chugging another beer. She was feeling weird because it felt like she and Nathan almost kissed. Though the problem was, she enjoyed it. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew it was wrong. Haley was her friend, even if she wasn't talking to her at the moment. Brooke looked over at Nathan, she could tell that he was once again looking at her. This time he didn't look away though, instead he smiled.

"Oh, here is the song," Rachel squealed. Brooke looked at the T.V La Vie Bohiem came on. This was the song they had been waiting for.

_Mouth started off the song  
Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes  
Here she lies, no one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we  
Celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
La vie Boheme_

_ALL  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
_

_Mouth  
To days of inspiration  
Playing hookey, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hatind dear old Mom and Dad  
To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits - to no absolutes-  
To Absolut - to choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once ... instead of a them!!_

ALL  
La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme 

They all started to get into it. They were up dancing and having fun. Brooke and Rachel were dancing on top of the beds. For the rest of the song they were all half laughing half singing. At the end of the song Rachel paused the movie.

"Ok, I'm hungry for something sweet, who is with me?" Rachel asked. Lucas and Mouth both raised their hands. They both got up to go get some food with Rachel but as Lucas got up he fell down. He was extremely drunk. "ok, Lucas we have to get you home."

Mouth volunteered to take Lucas home, and Rachel decided to go with him. "Nate, you want a ride?" Mouth asked help Lucas up.

"Nah, I'm good here. I don't have anyone waiting at home for me. I'll go when I go," Nathan said still sitting next to Brooke. Mouth shrugged and Rachel gave Brooke a look, a you-better-not-do-anything-I-wouldn't-do.

Nathan and Brooke stayed quiet until they heard Mouth's car pull out of the driveway. Then Brooke looked at Nathan, "Do you want to finish the movie?"

He smiled at Brooke. She had drunken a bit but she wasn't drunk. It took a lot to get Brooke Davis drunk. Nathan had only had a beer and a half so he was fine. "Only if we can sing."

Brooke laughed and pressed play on the movie. It was the song I Should Tell You. _Where truer words ever sung?_ Nathan wondered.

Nathan  
I should tell you I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it

Brooke  
Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet - to be in it  
I should tell you

Nathan  
I should tell you

Brooke  
I should tell you

Nathan  
I should tell you

Brooke  
I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in

Nathan  
I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin

Brooke  
I should tell you

Nathan  
I should tell you

Brooke  
I should tell you

BOTH  
I should tell you,  
Well here we go  
Now we-

Brooke  
Oh no

Nathan  
I know - this something is, here goes-

Brooke  
Here goes

Nathan  
Guess so, it's starting to-  
Who knows-

Brooke  
Who knows

BOTH  
Who knows where?  
Who goes there?  
Who knows?  
Here goes?  
Trusting desire - starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging - a shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins  
So here we go now we-

Nathan  
Oh no

Brooke  
I know

Nathan  
Oh no

BOTH  
Who knows where - who goes there?  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-

The song started to feel like more than a song from a movie to Nathan, he felt like he was really singing to Brooke. He leaned closer to Brooke, and Brooke leaned in also. Their faces were less than 6 inches apart. Nathan was about to kiss her.

A/N Haha! Well that was One Tree Hill the musical…kinda! I thought those songs were appropriate. So are they going to kiss?! Who knows! I don't…or do I?

And who was at the door?! It could be anyone! It could be santa clause, it could be Gavin Degraw, she did open for him remember, or it could be someone else! WHO KNOWS?! HAHAHA!

I hope you like it!

I won't add another chapter until I get at least 10 more reviews, and GOOD REVIEWS! Please no "update soon!!!!111" or anything like that PLEASE! Something to make me ponder, or give me ideas!!!!


	5. Amazed by You

brucas831- you sure it's not santa? Mwahahahaha

ashleyfhhs07- I wanted something different, hey anther Ashley YAY!

othcrs23- maybe you are a physic maybe you aren't we will see

B.P.Davis- DUDE BROOKE DAVIS IS COMMENTING MY STORY! YAY!!!!!

Ok so sorry for not writing for like a month! I have ahad mad writers block and spring break and my lap top is like almost dead! But this is a pretty long one!

"_Come on Brooke, go to homecoming with me," a freshman Nathan Scott pleaded to freshman Brooke Davis. "You know that you want to."_

_Brooke put her books in her locker and rolled her eyes. She and Nathan had been best friends for years so going to the dance with him would be a little weird. She used to have a crush on him but that ended when she grew up and started to fill out. It also stopped after Peyton got a crush on Nathan. Peyton was her best friend; Brooke would never steal her guy. "Nathan, don't beg that is so lame," Brooke said and she turned to walk to her next class. _

_Nathan followed her. "Brooke come on, homecoming is in a week and neither of us have dates. Why won't you go with me?" He liked Brooke a lot. He had seen he first saw her. "Everyone else has a date but us. Are you really going to go to your first high school dance alone?" He raised an eye brow knowing this would get her. _

_Brooke turned to him frowning. "We are not the only ones." She looked around for someone else that would probably not have a date. Brooke saw two people and smirked, Haley James and Lucas Scott. She had over heard Haley talking about how she didn't have a date and she wanted to go badly but she didn't want to go alone. She also over heard that Lucas didn't have a date either. She knew this would push Nathan's buttons. _

_With Nathan still following her she walked over to Haley and Lucas, "hey you two," she said pleasantly. They both looked shocked, then Lucas stiffed up (A/N mind out of the gutters people) when he saw Nathan, not letting any expression come across his face. Haley looked at Nathan in disgust then turned to Brooke._

_"Can we help you?" Haley said evenly. Brooke noticed she was carrying a bunch of books, which caused Brooke to look at Haley's arms. 'Wow she would make a good cheerleader.' Brooke though surprised. "You need tutoring or something so you can stay on the Oh my god cheerleading squad."_

_Brooke glared at her, "No I'm doing fine and so is Nathan, thank you very much." She let her face soften, then she looked at Lucas and a smile spread across her face. "You are Lucas right? It's nice to meet you." She extended a hand. "I'm…"_

_"Brooke Davis I know," he shook her hand. "We have gone to the same school for how long?" _

_Brooke frowned, "I know and it totally sucks that we haven't talked." _

_Behind her Nathan was glaring at Lucas. He hated the way Lucas was looking at Brooke. Brooke was his, or at least he wished she was. Lucas was his half brother that he knew nothing about, and he wanted to keep it that way. _

_"What are you doing here," Lucas said rudely. For a second Brooke was taken back thinking he was talking to her, and then she noticed he was looking at Nathan. Brooke knew he hated him, and visa versa. _

_"Actually he is just here with me, I was wondering who you two are going to homecoming with?" she said smiling. "I'm not doing this to be rude, I actually want to know."_

_"Actually, we aren't going to homecoming," Haley said almost sadly. She really wanted to go and have fun but Lucas didn't want to go and she didn't want to go alone. _

_"That sucks, it's supposed to be really fun this year, and it is our first homecoming dance. You two should totally come." _

_Lucas looked at Brooke, "I don't think that will happen but thanks." Then he and Haley left for their class. _

_Nathan turned to Brooke, "what the hell was that? Do you expect him to change my mind about wanting to go with you?" _

_"No I think you should take that Haley girl," Brooke said laughing. She wasn't being serious of course. _

_"So will you go with me?" Nathan asked again. _

As Brooke and Nathan were about to kiss, all Brooke could think about was freshman year before he and Peyton went out. Then Brooke stopped moving closer and she backed away. "We can't do this Nathan…."

She sat up and moved to the other side of the bed. She looked extremely sad because she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him very badly. Then she felt Nathan touch her hand. She looked up at him. His eyes were full of care and worry. "Let's just lie down for awhile, please Nathan," she said softly.

Nathan smiled and nodded. They laid down next to each other holding hands. Nathan loved this, he and Haley never did this anymore. He could never just lay with her in bed. She always wanted to sort things out and deal with everything, even when things were going well.

"Nathan…remember homecoming?" Brooke asked a half hour later. They had been laying for a half hour together in silence. Her eyes were closed, she was feeling so peaceful.

Nathan frowned silently, "of course I do. And I'm still sorry about that."

_Brooke and Nathan walked into the school gym together, she was wear a gorgeous black dress with a blue sash around the waist and also around the top, which didn't have any straps. It was simple yet elegant. When Brooke bought it, it was just a plain black dress, it looked amazing on her so she bought it and made some alteration. _

"_I'm glad you came with me Brooke," Nathan said smiling at her. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. Brooke smiled back at him. She had decided to give him a chance. _

_Brooked looked around and saw Peyton her date, Bevin and a bunch of other girls from the cheerleading squad at the same table as some of the basketball guys. Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him over to the table. "Hey you guys who wanted to dance?" Brooke smiled. All the girls got up and grabbed their date's hands. As they got onto the dance floor the song turned slow. Nathan couldn't be happier. He and Brooke started to dance together. It was Amazed by Lonestar. _

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

_Nathan smiled at Brooke as they danced. She looked beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, right then. But he knew she wouldn't want that. He wanted to keep her happy. He looked into her eyes as they danced. _

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

_Brooke smiled at Nathan. She felt safe with him. He was being so sweet and kind. She looked into his eyes, and then realized she was starting to fall for him, but she couldn't let herself do anything. He was her best friend. She didn't want to ruin that. _

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

_Nathan looked at her again and she looked away. Nathan sighed, he felt defeated. He knew he had to get over her, quickly. They spent the rest of the song dancing silently not looking at each other. Then after the song they went back to their table. They had fun the rest of the night, though they were ignoring each other. Brooke excused herself to go to the ladies room. After she went in the DJ announced to was switch partners time. He put on a slow song. Peyton walked up to Nathan and asked him to dance. He smiled and took her to the dance floor and started to dance with her. _

"_So are you and Brooke going out now?" Peyton asked biting her lip looking up at him. If they were Peyton knew she had to back off. She could never snag Brooke's boyfriend. _

"_No we just came as friends," he tried not to sound sad about it. He had a beautiful blonde in his arms, he knew he should be happy. He stopped thinking with his heart and started thinking as a high school boy. _

"_I'm glad because if you were I couldn't do this," she raised her head and kissed him full on the lips. At first Nathan was taken back but then he kissed her back. _

_At that moment Brooke walked out of the bathroom and saw them kissing, her best friends. Tears sprang out of her eyes. She turned around and ran out of the dance. _

"It's ok Nathan. You liked Peyton and she liked you," Brooke said her eyes were still closed. She figured Nathan had only used her to get to Peyton. Brooke stopped being friends with him for a few months. Then when he wouldn't stop calling her she forgave him.

"Brooke that is the farthest thing from the truth, I liked you," Nathan said, he propped himself on his elbow and turned and looked at her. "I didn't like Peyton but you didn't like me so I went out with her. I wanted to be with you but you didn't want to be with me."

Brooke sighed and opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Yes I did Nathan I wanted to be with you, but Peyton liked you. And you were my best friend I didn't want to ruin that. Then you two got close then when you two broke up Haley came into the picture."

Nathan held her hand again, "I wish you had told me, and then things would be different. You and Peyton would still be friends probably, I wouldn't be on my way to getting a divorce."

"But then you probably wouldn't be friends with Lucas. And you know that you were happy with Haley," Brooke looked at him. "And Peyton would have probably tried to steal you away from me."

"That doesn't matter because I would never have left you for her," he gave her hand a little squeeze. "I care about you Brooke. I never stopped."

Back across down Haley was standing with her door open shocked, "Chris what are you doing here?"

Chris walked past her into her apartment carrying a suitcase and a guitar, "Island Records called me and told me that you may not be taking them up on their deal. They knew we are friends from the tour. So my question is, what the hell is stopping you?" Haley looked down sad. "It's Nathan isn't it?"

Haley nodded, "yah it's Nathan. He won't come on the tour with me, he got into Duke. He got a scholarship to a bunch of schools, he won't avert for a year. He will lose the scholarships."

"That sucks," he looked around and noticed all of Haley's things but none of Nathan's. "Where is he anyways?"

"Nathan and I…aren't getting better really. We don't live together yet. We keep fighting and he said if I go on tour then that is it," she sighed. "I love him but…I want to go on the tour too."

"Then go! If Nathan is telling you not to follow your dreams you don't need him. From what it sounds like…you two lost your spark. Go on tour and if you two are meant to be he will be waiting for you when you get back," Chris said with a serious voice. "Haley, they are going to give you a CD and a tour. They said that once you start opening for bands like Fall Out Boy you won't be there long. Because people will want to hear just you. You will be having bands opening for you. Now I am looking for an opening act, I am on tour right now. What do you say? I can help you with her songs and then we can go record your stuff."

Haley didn't know what to say, but she knew it was now or never.

"Brooke say something," Nathan said. Brooke had been silent for the whole time after he said he still cared about her.

"Nathan…go to your wife. None of this matters while you two are together," Brooke said getting up. Nathan sighed and nodded. He got up and hugged Brooke then went to Haley's. He needs to talked to her. He saw her door was open when he got there. He walked in to see Haley and Chris Keller holding hands on his couch. Then heard it, "Ok Chris I'll go on tour with you as your opening act."

A/N GASP!!!! She did not just say that! OOO BUT SHE DID!!...I know I am talking to myself… so read the chapter and review so I am not talking to myself! Do you like the flash back?

Also I didn't want make them kiss yet because Nathan and Haley are still together and that would make Brooke as bad as Peyton! Which she is not! Well tell me what you think!


	6. Stupid Cupid

Nathan stood in the door angry, watching his wife and Chris Keller holding hands. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Haley was going to leave him again. His blood boiled. He had just thrown away a chance to be with Brooke, a girl he never stopped caring about, just to see Haley agree to be with Chris.

Haley looked over and saw Nathan and she instantly went pale. She pulled her hands away from Chris and looked at Nathan, "Nathan…this isn't what it looks like."

Nathan put up his hand, "No this is exactly what it looks like, you holding hands with Keller, and agreeing to go back on tour with him, is that what this is."

"Nathan…" Haley began.

"Is it or isn't it?" his voice growled, he couldn't control how angry he was. He wanted to punch Chris Keller and he wanted to go back in time and never marry Haley.

"It is," she looked down sad with tears in her eyes. She knew that this was it for them. He was going to leave her.

"Then I will set up the divorce papers," Nathan said before turning and leaving. He walked out the door and as he did it started to rain hard. He had heard a storm was coming but he completely forgot. He had to get back to his house but it was far away. He decided to go to the closest house.

Rachel walked into the bedroom and saw Brooke laying on her bed smiling. Rachel couldn't help but also smile. Brooke hadn't been smiling like that in ages. She looked like a girl who got her first kiss. Then Rachel's jaw dropped and she jumped onto Brooke's bed. "YOU KISSED NATHAN SCOTT!"

Brooke shot up, "no I didn't!" She couldn't believe that Rachel could tell that it was Nathan she was thinking of.

"You look like it, and Nathan was the last guy here," Rachel pointed out. "I can't believe you kissed sort of married guy." She was nearly jumping on the bed.

"Rachel I didn't kiss him. I almost did though…I wanted to," she looked down guilty. She wanted to kiss Nathan so badly. She knew it was wrong though. He was taken, by his wife. Then the door bell rang. Brooke got up to answer it. Then she turned back to Rachel, "I wouldn't kiss my best friend's husband." She kept talking to Rachel as she went to answer the door. "I mean it's bad enough to kiss someone's boyfriend like a certain blonde hair skank named…" she opened the door and there stood the said blonde hair skank named, "Peyton…what are you doing here."

Peyton was soaking wet. Her eye make up was running, but not from the rain. She had been crying. She let out a meek hi then started to ball. She couldn't stop sobbing.

"Peyton come inside," she brought Peyton inside and let her up to her bedroom. Rachel sat there shocked when she saw Peyton. Peyton sat on the bed then realized she was still wet and got up right away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't sit," Peyton said between sobs.

"Don't be stupid Peyton, these can be washed and dried," she pulled Peyton back down. She put her arm around Peyton's shoulders as she cried. After about 10 minutes she started to stop crying.

"Brooke…I'm so sorry. For everything. I was such a bitch. I didn't know I had it so good with you as a best friend. I ruined it for a guy who doesn't love me," she wiped her tears.

Brooke was shocked at Peyton for saying that, "Why do you say that Peyton? Of course he loves you. He is your boy friend."

"I went to go see him now…" Peyton cried. Rachel handed her a box of tissues. "Thanks"

"Peyton, he is drunk right now. You can't take anything he says seriously," Brooke said carefully.

"Remember the phrase you told me awhile back, there is truth in wine. You don't lie when you are drunk. You always say the truth. Anyways, I know his mom is out of town at the small business league thing so I wanted to see him and make sure he is ok for the storm." She blew her nose. "And I found a letter on his dresser; I didn't mean to read it. Well, I did but I thought it for me." She handed Brooke the letter.

_Dear Pretty Girl,_

_I want to tell you how I truly feel. That every time I see you my heart stops. You eyes suck me into a world that I can't get out of. A world that I don't want to get out of. I love you more than anything in this world. I am horrible at showing it. You know I love you but once you asked why I don't show it. I am afraid to show it because I don't to get hurt again. But if you are willing to be with me again, I will treat you like a queen everyday. I will hold you in my arms and never let go. I will tell you each and everyday how much I love you and need you. I hate that I hurt you. I made a mistake. _

_I have said this to you before and it's truer than ever, you're mine forever._

_Love Lucas _

Brooke stares at the letter she couldn't believe Peyton was showing this to her. "Peyton…this was probably from months ago…."

Peyton shook her head and blew her nose again. "There is a date on it, he wrote it three days ago! He still loves you Brooke. I think the only reason he was with me is because he thought it would make you happy."

Brooke felt horrible. She had pushed the two together after the basketball game. She thought they should be happy together. Now she realized that it hurt Peyton even more. "Peyton…"

"I don't blame you Brooke…you can't help how awesome you are," Peyton smiled weakly. "I told you one night, you are the best company. And you really are. Lucas is lucky to have you."

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas doesn't have me…what he is doing…it's the same thing he did to me…he loved you behind my back last year…now he is doing the same to you. It's not right!"

"Lucas doesn't know what he wants," a voice came from the doorway. The three girls looked over and saw Nathan standing there. He was completely wet more so than Peyton.

"Nathan…what's wrong?" Brooke could tell something was wrong. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Nate, what is it?" Peyton said. She looked as concerned as Brooke.

Nathan looked between them, he was a bit confused. He thought they hated each other. "are you two friends again?"

The girls looked at each other, then Rachel spoke, "yes these two have there weird lesbian energy back, now whats wrong with you Nathan?"

Nathan chuckled lightly, then he got serious, "it's Haley…"

Brooke gasped. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing like that…but she is gone. She left me to be with Chris. She is going on tour with him again. I told her if she left we are getting a divorce. She agreed and left. We are done. And since we have technically been separated since her last tour, we are going to be able to push a divorce through quickly." He sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Nathan…I'm sorry. Haley shouldn't of done that to you," Brooke held his hand. She felt horrible because a part of her was happy. Now Nathan and Haley weren't together, maybe they could. Then she shook her head, no it would never work.

"It doesn't matter…it's been over for awhile now. Now she just made it official," he sighed and looked at Brooke like she was the only other one in the room. Then the power went out. The girls all screamed, and Brooke moved closer to Nathan. He put his arm around her. "Girls, it's a black out. We have had them before. We just have to stay put till the storm passes." The girls nodded. "We are probably going to all have to stay the night…" he looked at Brooke. He liked having his arm around her. He liked being close to her.

"ok, me and Nathan will go get together some food, and we will bring it back up here. You two get candles and stuff together," Brooke said getting up. She hugged Peyton, "I'm glad you are here."

She and Nathan went down stairs. He was surprise she wanted to be alone with him after everything that happened. She went to the pantry and started to find things like cereal and crackers and other things that they could eat. She turned around and Nathan was right there. He was less than a foot in front of her. "Nathan…"

"Brooke, what's going on? I mean I tell you I still care about you, but since I was with Haley we didn't do anything. And now…Haley is gone Brooke." He reached up and stroked her hair.

Brooke closed her eyes. She loved his touch. "It's not that simple, Haley is my friend. Yes, she isn't on my Christmas list at the moment but she is still my friend. You two are divorced yet."

"That didn't stop her from kissing Chris Keller…I saw them. After the apartment, I went back to try and talk her out of it. Then I saw them on the couch kissing. It's over for us."

"Nate I am so sorry," Brooke said weakly.

"Don't be," he said softly. "It made me realize what is important." He moved closer to her.

"Nathan we can't…" Brooke looked away.

"Is this about Lucas?" he was a bit angry. Lucas hurt Brooke, and now he was ruining a chance for him and Brooke.

"No, it's not…" it was completely about Lucas, but she knew it was on some level. Lucas wanted her back, and Peyton was ok with that.

"Then why Brooke? I have liked you for so long! The tape made me remember that feeling," he rubbed her hair. She was so close to him, he could smell her hair. "I know you feel the same."

"Don't tell me how I feel Nathan," she sighed. She wanted to kiss him. She inched closer to him, she was about to kiss him when Rachel showed up.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" she raised an eye brow. She looked at both of them. Nathan's hand was on her arm and they were an inch apart.

Brooke blushed and stepped back, "what do you need Rachel?"

"I need your help getting some stuff out of the attic, Brooke" Rachel said. Brooke knew her way around the attic; she was one of the only people. Brooke sighed and nodded. Then Peyton came down.

"I'll help bring up the food," she said. Then Brooke and Rachel went to the attic to get some stuff. Nathan sighed and leaned against the wall. Things kept getting messed up, he wanted to kiss Brooke. He always cared about her. When he was with Haley, he cared about Brooke just as a friend. He did truly love Haley. He wasn't going to lie to himself about that, but Brooke was always there for him. He couldn't just give up on that.

"I keep thinking about freshmen year, and how easy it was at first then…it got hard when relationships started. I remember when you liked her in high school, but since she said she didn't like you, I went after you," Peyton sighed. "She was so mad at me I could tell, but she didn't say anything. She didn't tell me how she felt about you. She didn't want to make it weird. She is a better friend than me. But I really had no clue she liked you."

"I know you didn't Peyton…" he sighed. He knew Peyton felt bad. Peyton went out with him, who Brooke really liked. He really liked Brooke, but they didn't do anything about it. Yes, he was an ass hole and did shitty things but he never did anything with Brooke. Then Brooke goes out with a guy Peyton liked. Lucas liked Peyton, so the two of them got together behind Brooke's back. It made him angry because he remembered how hurt Brooke was. He saw her at cheerleading and she was all pissed off. Then one day he heard her crying. He hated it. He worried about Brooke.

He and Peyton started to bring stuff upstairs. He realized he and Brooke would be sleeping in the same room. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to cuddle with her in the dark.


	7. dont say anything

Ixia1-Sorry they didn't kiss but come on Nathan just lost his wife! Granted they haven't loved each other for a while but to Brooke that still means something!

Brucas831-lucas is going to be causing some stir!

B.P.Davis-of course she is a lot because she doesn't want to get hurt!

I don't own One Tree Hill but I own Nathan…in my dreams!

They got back up to the room, their arms were full of food. Nathan looked around, "Where did Brooke go?"

Rachel turned around. She was wearing a long T-shirt and tattered pants. She handed Peyton some clothes for the night. "Brookie is taking a shower. Why don't you go join her?" She winked at him.

Nathan blushed a little. Peyton looked at him curious. Nathan never blushed, he barely did when he was with Haley. Then it hit her, Nathan was falling for Brooke all over again. She wondered if they had been doing it behind Haley's back but she knew that wasn't possible. Brooke would never do something like that. "Nathan, could you go in the other room so I can change?"  
"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen already," he smirked and left the room. Peyton threw a pillow after him. She was happy they could joke about going out now that they were long broken up.

"Hey Rach, what's going on with those two?" Peyton turned to Rachel. She knew Rachel would know. She was roommates with Brooke.

"It's obvious, they are crazy about each other. But Brooke didn't do anything for Haley's sake. She didn't tell Haley she was in love with her husband," Rachel didn't realize what she said or who she was saying it to till after she said it. She turned and saw Peyton hanging her head in shame. "I'm sorry Peyton…but that's in the past now right?" Peyton nodded silently. "Anyways, Brooke has had feelings for him for only like the last couple of days. When she was with Lucas, Nathan was just a friend. Now with Nathan…I think it's always been there for him, in the back of his head. He did love Haley; there is no question about that. I think though that ever since she has left, they started to stop loving each other. Now that it's gone, Nathan is starting to see Brooke again. I think those two would be great together."  
Peyton was in shock. "Brooke wouldn't do that. I mean that her best friend's soon to be ex husband."

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think that anyone should be worrying about Haley's feelings? I mean she kissed Chris Keller! Besides, I think Haley would want this. She would want them to be happy."

Peyton shook her head. She knew that Rachel was probably right but she didn't want to admit it. "So where are we sleeping tonight."

All of a sudden they heard Brooke scream. They ran out into the hallway to see a blushing Nathan and Brooke slamming the bathroom door. "What the hell did you do Nathan?"

"Nothing! I swear!" he was still blushing, he went down stairs.

The girls went over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Brooke are you ok?" Peyton asked.

She came out with a towel wrapped around her. "Yes it's just…I had the towel lose around me like always so I can dry my hair also with it. And I didn't see Nathan. He came up behind me and scared the crap out of me. And as I turned to see who it was I…I…"

"Spit it out!" Rachel yelled.

"I dropped the towel and Nathan saw everything!" She whined. She wrapped the towel around herself tighter.

"Well it's not like he never saw it before," Rachel pointed out.

_"I mean it Nathan, this time we are done!" Peyton yelled at him and walked away. Nathan stood confused for a minute. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Peyton sounded like she was serious this time. He grabbed another beer and walked around for a bit. Then he saw his best friend Brooke sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand too. _

_"I'm drunk," she said as soon as he sat down. _

_"Peyton just broke up with me…" he said taking another sip of beer. He looked at Brooke. She had gotten prettier than the last time he really looked at her. She was a sophomore now, he hadn't looked at her like this since freshmen year. He was always too busy watching Peyton. He did care about Peyton but it was more of a benefit thing. _

_"I'm sorry Nate, I know how into her you are," Brooke said looking sad. _

_"Wait huh?" he wasn't that into Peyton. He had no clue why Brooke would think that. He never said I love you or anything to Peyton. _

_"Well I mean, we never hang out anymore, so I figure that it's because you are spending all your time with Peyton," she looked even sadder. She hated that she and Nathan weren't spending time together anymore. She knew it was partly her fault. She had liked Nathan, but her friendship with Peyton was more important to her than a guy. _

_Nathan didn't know what to say. The reason he wasn't hanging out with Brooke was because it hurt him. He loved her but he couldn't tell her because of Peyton. He had to tell her, though after a few drinks. _

_Four beers each later, they were sitting together talking outside. No one else was around. Brooke hadn't built up her tolerance for beer so she was very drunk. Nathan wasn't as drunk though. He knew what he was doing, but the beer was giving him courage. He leaned over and kissed Brooke lightly. _

_"What was that for Nathan?" she was confused. _

_"For being you. I love you Brooke Davis," he stroked her hair. He knew if she didn't feel the same way, he would blame it on the beer. _

_Instead of answering Brooke grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Nathan wished that she said I love you back but this was good too. They went into the bed room up stairs away from everyone. "Brooke…" _

_She put her hand over his mouth, "don't say anything." She kissed him again. She pulled off her shirt and got on the bed. They kept kissing then Nathan got an idea when he saw the video camera. _

_"Nathan, I don't know about this. What if someone sees it?" Brooke asked. _

_"I will erase it I swear," he kissed her again. _

_The next morning Nathan woke up and realized he was alone in bed. He remembered the night before perfectly. It was the best night of his life. He looked around and couldn't find Brooke. He saw a little note on his side table. In Brooke's hand writing it said, Don't Say Anything. He laid back down, feeling like crap. He had sex with the girl of his dreams and now she wanted him to forget about it. Then he remembered the camera. He checked and saw the tape was still in it. He smiled to himself. He would have the memories forever. _

"Shut up Rachel," Nathan heard Brooke say. He heard Brooke go into her room and shut the door.

"Is it safe to come up yet?" Nathan said coming into the hallway. He couldn't get the image of Brooke out of his head. She looked even better than she did the first time he saw her.

"Yah, and now would be the perfect time for you to say you are sorry and that you love her and want to be with her forever," Rachel said smiling. Nathan's jaw dropped. He tried to regain composure.

"I don't…I don't have a clue what you are talking about, Gattina," he said quickly. He was normally a good liar but not when it came to Brooke. He was too crazy about her.

"Nathan, just admit it. You love her. You did when we were kids and you do again," Peyton said. "Just don't hurt her or I will hurt you." With that the girls went down stairs and left Brooke and Nathan alone.

A/N- DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry I know a lot of you don't like Peyton but after the last episode of One Tree Hill, I couldn't hate her anymore! I am ashamed! Not really! Haha

Ok so what do you guys think of the letter from Lucas before?

So Lucas is now single, who will he hook up with? Prom is two days away! (yes it is in my oth world!)

A new character will come and a old character will come!  
R&R!!!

Thanks everyone I crap teacher is yelling!

Bye!


	8. Tornado Izzie

I'm back with more, and stop complaining about the no kissing thing! This isn't the longest chapter the next one will be longer!

Ixia1- no Peyton still can't be with Lucas hahaha

Brucas831- well, the old character you will see that the prom so you must wait

Apple01,BrookieCookies490,Franz Alexa- thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THEM! I wish I did then I could take some of Brooke's wardrobe and I could lock Nathan is my closet….haha!

"Brooke open the door, please!" Nathan knocked on the door again. There was still no answer. He hadn't meant to scare her and make her drop her towel. He didn't know why she was so mad. "Brookie…"

The door cracked open and Brooke stuck her head out, "Natie…" Brooke couldn't help but smile. When they were kids Brooke always called him Natie. She thought it was cute. Nathan hated it so he called her Brookie hoping it would annoy her. Though his plan backfired and she loved it.

"Brookie, can I come in please," he looked into her eyes and got lost in them for a minute. He couldn't believe how beautiful they were. Brooke moved aside and let him in, shutting the door after him. Nathan sat down on the bed, Brooke stood in front of him. Nathan let his eyes wonder for a minute. She was wearing tiny cheerleading shorts and a tang top that was a bit small for her. She looked comfortable but still extremely sexy. He wanted to grab her and kiss her all over. "Brooke…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Brooke held her hand up. "I know you didn't Nate. It was just weird for me…the last guy that saw me naked was Lucas." She sighed. She thought of the last time she and Lucas were together, it had been perfect.

"Brooke, I'm sorry you got hurt, I would never hurt you," Nathan looked up at her, and grabbed her hand. "You are so important to me."

"Thank you Nathan," she smiled down at him. She remembered how they were going to kiss. She wanted to kiss him. "Nathan…"

Nathan put his finger on her mouth, "Don't say anything Brooke." He pulled her down and kissed her softly on the lips. Brooke was surprised, but she didn't pull away. They kept kissing for a while then Nathan pulled away, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Brooke put her arms around his neck, "Me too Nathan but you were…are…married to my sorta-not-totally-sure-anymore-best friend Haley. I would never do that to her."

"I know Brooke, and that is why you are so amazing. And I wouldn't of done that to Haley, I did love her but I just don't love her anymore, my heart belongs to someone else," he kissed her softly again.

"Nathan…what is this though? I don't want to be a rebound relationship. I refuse to," she looked him in the eyes. "You are still in love with Haley. I know you are." She got off him. "We can't be together now."

"Brooke…" Nathan pleaded. "I don't love Haley!" He knew he was lying, he would always love Haley; she had been his wife. He loved Brooke more though.

Then the doorbell rang. Brooke heard a voice from downstairs, "Where is that whore? I'm going to kill her!" Brooke immediately recognized that voice.

"Who let the hooker in?" Brooke said as she came down and saw the girl. The girls locked eyes, looking like they were going to kill each other then they both squealed and hugged each other.

"I'm officially confused," Peyton said. "You two were just about to kill each other."

"Me kill the girl who is going to make me a bigger fashion model that Hiedi Klum? NEVER!" the girl said. She had brown hair, it was harder than Brooke's and much shorter. Also she had two streaks of silver in her hair at the front.

"New look, Rogue?" Brooke joked touching her friend's hair. They both laughed.

"Fashion show, one of those no one would actually wear the clothes but they look hot," she laughed. "I missed you Brooke!" she hugged her friend again.

"I missed you too, Iz!" Brooke squealed. Then she remembered there were other people in the room. "Omg I'm sorry guys, this is my bestie from Cali, Isobel Chambers" Brooke squealed. "When I was living in California that summer she and I became so close!"

"She was our angel! She helped raise my high school so much money! You see, we needed one more fundraiser before the end of the year or else we wouldn't be able to get these new text books, which were really great. They came with tests, so they were really straight out of the books. Also our old ones were falling apart. Anyways, we were going to have a fashion show but we were told we had to design the clothes our selves and no one could figure out any good designs then Brooke came along. She made amazing clothes!" Isobel squealed. "Also, call me Izzie."

"I am not your angel. They were a few designs," Brooke blushed. She was so happy to see her friend.

"Oh, shut up, you modest bitch. You didn't call yourself an angel, I did!" Izzie said. She reminded Nathan of Audrey Hepburn. He had watched Breakfast At Tiffany's in 8th grade with Brooke. Nathan looked at Izzie and noticed she did look like Audrey Hepburn, though more new age. She was wearing red pants and a black shirt with only one sleeve, though her face was soft and cute like Audrey's. He have expected her to be smoking out of one of those long cigarette holders. "Now who are all these people, DAWLING."

Brooke giggled, "Well this blonde here is Peyton Sawyer, the red head is Rachel Gattina, and this guy right here is Nathan Scott."

They all said hi, Brooke was glad they were all nice to each other. "Brooke, do you think you can show me where I can dry off?"

"Of course, Iz" Brooke linked arms with her and led her to the bathroom upstairs. They went to the bathroom and Brooke handed her a towel. "So you gonna tell me what you are doing here?" She sat down on the sink.

"Well, I just graduated, and I thought I would come and see my Brooke," she dried off. "Now in your last email you told me, that you and Peyton hated each other. You and Lucas were over, which is so stupid by the way. You were with this Clean Teen guy…"

"Chase, but he is gone now," Brooke interrupted.

"Good, you can do better," Izzie smiled. "anyways, last time we talked, you were talking about Nathan and Haley and how their marriage was falling apart. So if Nathan is here where is Haley?"

"On tour. They are over. She left him. He was gonna stay the night like Peyton, since they aren't stupid enough to go out when it's like hurricane weather!"

Izzie ignored the comment, "yah, I saw Peyton. Can I ask, what the hell? She stole Lucas from you!"

"Not really…I mean she loved him. She didn't say anything to him until I gave my blessing. We talked and we are best friends again. She found a letter Lucas was going to give me, it said he still loved me and that if I was willing to give it another shot, he was going to leave Peyton."

"That boy is messed up," Izzie shook her head. "He needs to make up his mind. But anyways, Nathan is single? And he is sleeping over…you two are totally together," she squealed.

"What…what are you talking about?" Brooke stuttered.

"You like him, I can tell," Izzie pointed out. "And I saw the way he was looking at you."

"It doesn't matter; he just broke it off with his wife. I won't be a rebound relationship. Even if he does truly like me, it won't work because he just broke up with Haley. He will miss her too much."

"I guess you are right…" Izzie sighed. "I hate it when you are right."

"So, you got a place to stay, Iz?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, I'll probably go sleep on a bench in the park," she winked.

"Like hell! You are staying here!" Brooke squealed. The girls hugged again, and then went back down stairs. "Ok, so there are now 5 of us staying here tonight. The biggest bed we have will probably just fit 3 girls comfortably."

"Then, me Rachel and your friend Izzie if she wants to can sleep in one, then you and Nathan in another," Peyton said smiling. "I think is the best idea for you and Nathan to stay in the same bed, instead of any of us."

Nathan got extremely nervous, "I guess so…" He looked over at Brooke, who was biting her lip. Nathan couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"We are going to go get ready," Rachel announced. "I'll lend Izzie something." And with that, the three girls left leaving behind Brooke and Nathan.

"Brooke…" Nathan started to say.

Brooke held up her hand, "Nathan, it will be fine. We kissed…what ever." She turned and went up stairs. Leaving Nathan feeling heart broken again. He wanted to win back Brooke. He just had to figure out how to do that.

A/N the next chapter is about what happened that night

Now, Lucas and Peyton are not together anymore just to make that clear

He is single and this is not a Brucas story. He is not getting back together with Peyton!

There is no Derek or anything like that.

Izzie Chambers is MY character, I made her up!

Now prom is coming up and everyone needs a date! Who will go with who?

And what will happen when Brooke and Nathan share a bed.

(they are in a different room then the other three girls)


	9. Let the games begin

Ok so here is the new chapter! I won't be updating for awhile though, finals coming up! And I need to study for else its summer school for me!!!!

DISCLAIMER- I AM MARK! I AM THE CREATOR OF OTH…JUST KIDDING! OR AM I?

"So whats going on with Hot Shot? What's his story?" Izzie asked Rachel and Peyton while they were getting changed.

"He was married to our best friend," Peyton sighed sitting down. "She left him for Chris Keller and a music career. Twice. Now they are done and Nathan realizes he has feelings for Brooke."

"Damn…that is some Bold and Beautiful drama," Izzie laughed. "But seriously, do you think its just a rebound thing for Nathan?"

"I don't think so… but I also don't think Brooke will take that chance," Rachel said from the vanity mirror. "Brooke refuses to get hurt after what Lucas did."

Peyton sighed thinking about Lucas. She had thought she loved Lucas but now thinking back, he wasn't worth it. She tried to think of the guy she wanted to be with forever, and only one guy came to mind, Jake Jagelski. She missed him and wanted to be with him. She hated that she ruined things with him. "Lucas isn't a bad guy…he loves Brooke. He would do anything to make her happy."

"Well, I don't think Brooke should give him another chance," Izzie said stubbornly. "She and Nathan would be perfect together. He is crazy about her I can tell, but she is too scared to do anything."

"Who is crazy about whom?" Brooke asked coming into the room and sat down next to Peyton.

"Oh, Holly and Paul," Izzie said quickly.

"Well, Holly Golidly is right," Brooke said. "Love is like being caged."

The other girls sighed. They knew it wasn't going to be easy getting Brooke and Nathan together. Brooke cared about Nathan but she didn't think he was ready. They were afraid she was going to miss her chance.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Izzie stood up and went down stairs to find a sulking Nathan. "Why so glum, sugar plum?"

Nathan looked up at her, expecting to see Brooke because of that comment. He smiled at Izzie, "No reason…"

"Liar," she sat down next to him. "It's because of Brooke isn't it?"

"How did you…"

"I see the way you look at her," Izzie stated. "You love her. But she is afraid you still love Haley."

"That's true. I will always love Haley, but I am not in love with her anymore. I haven't been for awhile. We both had too much pride to say anything before though. Now we are done and I want to be with Brooke but she is so stubborn."

"She is…she isn't sure what she is going to do. I think for her it's a choice between Scotts," Izzie sighed.

"Wait she might get back with Lucas?!" he said angry. Lucas hurt Brooke a lot. He didn't want her to cry anymore.

"She might…I think it all depends on prom," then there was a knock at the door. "I GOT IT!" Izzie yelled to the girls. Then she and Nathan went to the door.

"Did someone order an escort?" Izzie smirked when she saw the hot guy. The she looked at Nathan and saw how angry he was. "Am I missing something…"  
"What the hell are you doing here Lucas?" Nathan demanded. Izzie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this was the famous Lucas Scott, and she had just called him a hooker.

"Where is Brooke?" Lucas demanded. He tried to push past Nathan. "I know she is here. I know Peyton is also. I need to talk to them."

"You need to leave now!" Nathan pushed him back.

"Not without talking to them. I know Peyton found the letter," Lucas pushed him again. "Now move!"

"No I'm not going to let you see her!" Nathan pushed him harder.

"I know she still loves me, damnit! I made a mistake by letting her go! She and I are meant to be together!"

"No you aren't! Once school is over, she is going to get away from you!"

"STOP IT!" Brooke yelled from the stairs. "Stop it both of you!" Peyton was right behind her, almost in tears. "How dare you? Standing around deciding my future! I am not some prize to be won!" she yelled then went back upstairs.

Both boys stood there in shame. They knew they pissed her off. She hated when people told her what to or made up her mind for her. Lucas looked up and saw Peyton standing there.

"Peyton…I'm sorry. You were never meant to find that letter," Lucas knew that was the worst thing he could say after it came out of his mouth.

"You didn't mean for me to find it!? That doesn't matter does it, I found it. I understand now…I understand that you never loved me like that," she held back her tears.

"I am so sorry, Peyton," he looked truly sincere. "I can't help how I feel. I tried, I tried to forget about her and I tried to make myself be in love with you. But…it wasn't meant to be I guess."

"Lucas…it doesn't matter anymore. It really doesn't. You are right, we aren't in love. Neither of us is with each other. You love Brooke…"

"And you still love Jake. I can tell. You should go after him," he said with total honesty.

"Thank you Lucas," she gave him a weak smile. She was glad they could try and be friends. She knew they would never be great friends.

Lucas stared for the stairs to go talk to Brooke when Nathan grabbed him, "I don't care if Peyton forgave you, you are not going near Brooke." He was angry. He didn't want to risk losing Brooke.

"Nathan, will you shut up!" Lucas pushed past him. "I am going to talk to Brooke."

He stomped up stairs and knocked on Brooke's door. "Hey…can I come in, Pretty Girl?"

"Fine," she said. Lucas walked in and saw her laying on her bed with a pillow over her face.

"Brooke…"

"Don't Lucas. Don't you dare say it."

"I love you."

Brooke sat up angry. "I told you! I told you not to say it!" Lucas sat down next to her and she moved away. "Don't!"

"Brooke, listen to me. I love you. I have never stopped," Lucas pleaded. "please take me back."

"I can't!"

"At least go to prom with me tomorrow night," he looked sad and beaten.

"I can't…I'm going with Nathan," she lied. She knew Nathan would want to go with her, so she would just go with him.

"Nathan!? Brooke, he is still married!" Lucas looked shocked.

"Haley is getting the divorce papers as we speak. She wants it to be over, so does he."

"So what? You are just going to hook up with him on the rebound?"

"Shut up Lucas. I wouldn't do that!" Brooke looked hurt. She changed from the old her, and Lucas knew that.

"You are right, I'm sorry," he sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Lucas…I'll save you dance. That's it though. Why don't you take Izzie so she can get in," Brooke added. "She is really great. She is my best friend from California."

"I guess…" he looked upset. This was the Peyton thing all over again. "But I'm gonna fight for you Brooke Davis."

"That makes two of us," Nathan said coming in the room.

Lucas turned to see Nathan, "What are you talking about."

"You aren't the only one who loves Brooke," Nathan walked closer to Brooke. "Brooke, I have told you a million times, Haley and I haven't been in love in a long time. I love you!"

"Stop it both of you! I need to think!" she yelled and moved away from the both of them. "Ok…I'm going to go to prom with my friends. I will dance with you both. When I make up my mind about who I love more…I'll tell you." Then she turned to walk away then stopped. "Oh and Lucas, I suggest you stay the night. The storm is getting worse. You and Nathan can share a room. I'll stay with the girls." Then she left the room.

Nathan glared at Lucas, "Well…"

Lucas glared back, "Let the games begin."

A/N DOM DOM DOM DOMMMMMMMM

Ooooo who will win Brooke's heart?

You see, I already have part of my sequel written, because I know what will happen! But you don't!!!! This story will be ending at graduation then I will start the sequel! PROM IS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

OK I KNOW YOU MAY BE PISSED AT ME ABOUT PEYTON AND LUCAS BUT…TOO BAD!!!

Now, Izzie and Lucas will be going to prom together! Will sparks fly?

And Peyton realizes she loved Jake, what will she do?


	10. Fast Forward

I am back! It's been months on top of months on months! I am happy to say here it is! The next chapter!

Ok so this is a big chapter for Brooke! And I keep watching fast forwards and I decided to sorta make one of my own!

Brooke laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Nathan and Lucas. They were both guys that meant to the world to her, and it brought tears to her eyes that they were both getting hurt because of their feelings for her. She didn't want anyone to hurt. She wanted everyone happy but she couldn't force people to be happy, she didn't have that kind of power. She was laying in bed next to her friend Izzie. She turned and faced her. Izzie looked so peaceful and she had head phones in her ears, that was the thing about Izzie, she had to go to sleep with music or she would be tossing and turning all night long.

Brooke looked back at the window, and was thinking about Nathan and Lucas. She loved them both with her whole heart. She could see herself with either of them forever.

She closed her eyes and began to dream, she began to dream of a life with Lucas, the one that she dreamt about back when they were together.

"Hey, Pretty girl" Lucas said. He looked older, about ten years older but he aged well. His hair was shorter now, it wasn't blonde like he had for some of his senior year. He had lines on his face that showed his age but he still looked great. He was coming home to see the love of his life.

"Lucas" Brooke said coming into the door. She had a huge smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "I've missed you" she whispered in his ear. She missed her husband more than anything. She loved him so much, but she didn't get to see him a lot. With her going around with her fashion and he was out promoting his second book they didn't have time to start the family they both wanted so much.

"I've missed you too," Lucas said holding her close. "but we both are just so busy…I'm surprised we ever had time to get married" he said with a small laugh then he kissed his wife. He thought it was all a joke truthfully, the fact they were never together. Brooke hated it though, it made her cry every night they were apart. She gave Lucas her heart, she had told him she was willing to give up being a fashion designer for him. But Lucas would let her, he told her to go live her dream and he will live his and they will still be together. She didn't understand how they could be together but apart at the same time. "How was Europe?" Lucas asked moving a piece of her hair out of her face, "You must be so tired. Let's get you to bed" he said softly taking her bag from her.

Brooke had been in Paris talking over with other designers about bringing her fashion line over to Europe. She looked at Lucas, she didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to stay up with Lucas and be loved by him. They didn't need to have sex she just wanted him to show her he loved her. She felt a pain in her heart at the thought of going to sleep. They didn't have forever together like they thought they would. They only had a short time. All in all they only had three full months a year together. She couldn't handle that. She wanted to break down and cry.

"Don't you want to just spend time together?" Brooke asked in a small voice. She looked at her husband, he was still as handsome as ever. He was the same guy she fell in love with. He was the first guy she ever loved, he wasn't the only guy but she wanted him to be the last. She wanted to be with him forever, but he was distant.

Lucas looked down at Brooke, and he still had a smile on his face. "Of course, but lets lay in bed. You cant tell me you aren't the least bit tired." He still had a smile on his face when he scoped her up into his arms. He brought her into the bed room and laid his wife on the bed. He laid down next to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"So how is everything," Brooke asked, looked at her husband. She was feeling tired, the time change always killed her but she wanted to know what had been going on with everyone. She never talked to their old friends, except Rachel and Mouth because Rachel was a model for her clothing line.

"I got a call from Haley, she is doing a concert close by soon," Lucas said looking at Brooke, he knew that they weren't friends anymore after what Haley did to Nathan but Lucas was still close with her. "She wants us both to go to the concert" he said nervously.

"Well you can have fun," Brooke said looking annoyed.

"Brooke…" Lucas said in a pleading voice.

"Lucas, do you hear your self?" Brooke sat up looking annoyed. "This is Haley! Haley who broke your brothers heart in half!" she was starting to yell.

"Haley has been my best friend forever Brooke! Nathan and I just started getting to know each other in high school!" Lucas said looking at her also sitting up. He hated this fight with Brooke, though they had it all the time.

"So? You have known me as long as Nathan would you choose Haley over me!?" She yelled angry. She always wondered if it came down to it, who would he choose, her or Haley. Brooke was always scared of the answer.

"I would choose, you my wife. But I know that Haley…or you would never make me choose," Lucas looked into her eyes. He loved her, but he didn't want to have to give up the world to be with her. He wanted to still have his dreams, just like he wanted Brooke to have hers.

"She hurt Nathan Lucas! I don't understand why you don't care about your brother anymore!" Brooke yelled, she wasn't backing down. Brooke had invited Nathan over so many times for dinner but he always said he couldn't. Brooke figured that it was because of Lucas. When ever there was a holiday like Christmas or Easter, they all went to Tree Hill. Deb and Karen would make a huge feast for everyone. Lucas and Nathan would barely look at each other the whole time. Karen would invite Haley, hoping that she could fix the ex couple. It never worked, Haley was happy with someone new, she brought him the last Thanksgiving. Nathan didn't look too upset. At some points it looked like he was trying to make himself upset. Peyton asked him about it and he laughed and said "I'm just happy that it's not Chris Keller."

Brooke didn't understand how Nathan could be so happy for Haley, she broke his heart. But she was glad he was happy. He didn't date though, which worried Brooke. He hadn't had a date since Haley. Brooke guessed he had it one night stands but that was it.

"So tell me, Lucas! Tell me why you ignore your brother!" she pleaded, she wanted to understand this.

"Because he tried to steal you from me!" Lucas yelled. He hated that he yelled at Brooke but he needed her to get it. "I have seen the way he still looks at you, Brooke! He wants you still! He isn't over you! And I don't want him to have you! Call me selfish! Say I'm covenanting my own wife! But it's all because I love you!"

Brooke looked at him and then closed her eyes, "But you don't trust me. Good night Lucas" she rested her head on the pillow.

Then the dream changed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Brooke woke up to the sound of a child in the room. She sat up and saw a little girl her hair in a messy bad pony tail. "Daddy tried to do my hair and its horrible!" she whined. She was no more than 5 and extremely cute. She had big brown eye and a little button nose. She climbed up onto the bed. "I know I was suppose to let you sleep but I cant go to school like this."

Brooke looked at her daughter, she was the cutest thing she had ever seen, "No I don't think you can, Kendra." She took the hair tie out of her daughter's hair and got a brush. She began to brush her daughter's hair.

Then she saw someone stick their head in the door, Nathan Scott. "Now I just did your hair young lady, why is your mommy doing your hair," Nathan walked over to Kendra, raising an eye brow.

"Because…." She said innocently. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he smiled.

"You are so lucky you are cute," Nathan said laughing.

"I know I am, Daddy" she smiled. "But you can't do a pony tail very well," she informed him.

"Oh I can't?" Nathan raised an eye brow. "Well didn't I tell you not to wake up your mommy?" he said looking at Brooke smiling. "She has a big fashion show we are all going to tomorrow. Me, you and Teddy," he smiled. "By the way…where is Teddy?"

"I don't know" Riley said in an innocent voice that said she did know.

"Kendra Peyton Scott" Brooke said looking down at her daughter, "where is Teddy?"

"Teddy, is out side playing basketball," Kendra said pointing at the window. Nathan went over to the window to find his 7 year old son play basketball. Nathan sighed.

"He isn't even dressed yet," he said shaking his head laughing.

"Oh no, are you serious?" Brooke sighed, "that boy plays too much basketball. We need to get him a nice book…or even a video game! Anything to get him away from that sport!" she sighed.

"Are you crazy, he is amazing. He will be great for the team someday!" he said proudly.

"What makes you so sure he will want to play for your high school?" Brooke asked looking at him.

"Because his dad is the basketball coach there," Nathan smiled. He went over to Brooke and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Did I mention how beautiful you look this morning?" he smiled.

"No I don't think you did," Brooke smiled and kissed him back, forgetting her daughter was on her lap.

"EWWWW GROSS!" Kendra said wrinkling her nose. She pushed her dad away, and turned to her mom, "Finish my hair, PLEASE."

"She is a little you," Nathan laughed and went down stairs to get Teddy. Brooke smiled and watched him leave.

She finished up Kendra's hair as Nathan came back in holding Teddy, in his pajamas, over his shoulder. Brooke and Kendra start to laugh and Nathan turns around so Teddy is facing them. "It's not funny mom! I was practicing!" Teddy whined.

"Sweety, you need to get dressed before you can go play," she reminded him. She put Kendra down and went over and took Teddy from Nathan. "you are getting big" she said smiling.

"Thank you," Teddy smiled, hugging his mom. He looked a lot like Nathan, he had dark hair and a huge smile.

Brooke smiled and put him down. Nathan came over and put his arm around Brook and kissed her cheek. She put her arms around him hugging him. Kendra came over and hugged her dad's leg and Teddy hugged his mom's leg.

"I love you," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" Brooke smiled.

They both said good bye to their kids as they left on the school bus, they both went back inside for breakfast.

"I have to eat fast, one of the freshmen want to talk to me," Nathan said sipping some coffee.

"Nathan, do you ever wish that you had gone to the NBA? If I hadn't gotten pregnant then you would be playing right now," Brooke said looking at him. He had been asked to play but because Brooke was pregnant he didn't do it.

Nathan looked at her, "Would I rather be an NBA player than at a school coaching kids? Well…yes. But would I of left you? Never," Nathan said. "You get to have your dreams and I get you. It's fair," Nathan said smiling. He gave Brooke the world. He wanted to give her everything she ever asked for.

Brooke felt so guilty about making him give up his dreams. Nathan wanted to be in the NBA. She would of let him have his dreams if they hadn't had a baby. She loved Teddy with her whole heart but she couldn't help but think how much better Nathan's life would have been without her in it. She was able to have her own fashion line still but he was stuck coaching a high school basketball team that doesn't even care about basketball. She would catch him talking to Jake Jagelski on the phone about how he wished that he was making a difference, but these kids don't care at all about basketball. He wished he was playing in the NBA. He wished that he would of at least gotten a good coaching job at a college or at least a high school that cares about sports.

Brooke woke up quickly to the sound of the door closing. She looked around and everyone else in the room was gone, Rachel, Peyton and Izzie. She sighed and stretched her arms as she yawn. Her dreams were so strange and so real. She was in love with Lucas and Nathan. Her life with Nathan was amazing but he wasn't happy. Her life with Lucas was her dream but she wasn't happy.

She laid her head back on the bed, the best dream though was the one where she was with Nathan. He acted like he was happy and on some level he was she was sure of that but he wasn't truly happy. She knew that. She couldn't ruin his life but she couldn't be with Lucas. She wasn't happy. She loved him, but it wasn't right. They both went after their dreams. But part of her dream was to have a family, like Teddy and Kendra. They were everything she wanted.

She knew she had too choose, and make a big decision. Would she be in love with Lucas forever but still feel alone. Or would she love Nathan the father of her children but have him not live his dream?

She laid their and prayed for sign, something that would help her choose.

Just then there was a knock on the door, it wasn't one of the girls, it was either Lucas or Nathan.

A/N who is at the door? Nathan? Or Lucas? Who will she choose? Will she be happy with her choice? What will happen at prom….

Remember there is no Derek, no we wont focuse on Dan going to jail, and Nathan never shaves off points!

Read and Review!


End file.
